Letting Go
by Quistis 2000
Summary: Years have passed since Meteor, and ShinRa has rebuilt and regained control. AVALANCHE decides to step in once again, but an unexpected meeting in Nibelheim will change it all for Tifa Lockheart.. *REWRITTEN. Post-ff7 AU. Tifa/Rufus*
1. Prologue

[a/n: i started writing this about 6 years ago. since i'm still writing it, i figured i'd update the whole damn thing. there will be minimal plot changes, nothing too serious. i'd just like to keep the writing consistent, since the later chapters are growing so much.. thank you to every single one of you for reading and keeping this one alive. 3]

::Prologue::

Nothing had changed.

I stood, staring downward at the giant metal plate beneath my feet. The shadow of the ShinRa logo looming overhead made it feel as if the sun hadn't even risen. Shaking the hair out of my eyes, I reminded myself to move. I pushed through the large lobby doors virtually unnoticed. It was bustling with everyone from suits to SOLDIERS, I was no one special. Not yet. I made my way through as casually as possible to the side elevator - the one that lead past public admittance.

"Excuse me ma'am ... You need to be authorized persona-" the secretary started, as I knew she would. "Ms Shinra?" She did little to hide her surprise. I offered her a polite smile as I continued walking, grateful that she didn't try to stop me. I came to avoid the mess.

Swiping the key card in the elevator I quickly stepped inside, the woman's greeting ringing in my ears. How strange it was to be called that again... Of course Rufus and I never married, the idea to either of us was ridiculous. The silly nick-name started with Elena, years ago now. It occurred to me then that there were some newer employees that probably didn't even know my real name; blessing or curse, I couldn't decide.

The Midgar view had always been amazing from the ShinRa building. Though the sectors below were hidden by the plate, the view of the reactors and the landscape beyond was breathtaking. I was hypnotized until the audible 'ding' of the elevator stole my attention. I stepped outside and saw Elena, as usual, hunched over her desk piling through paper work.

"It's about time Tseng... I really need those folders.." She muttered upon hearing elevator. She glanced up finally, her eyes locking with mine. "T- ... Tifa..?" Her voice cracked. I nodded, unable to hold back a small smile, no matter the nature of my visit. She seemed to be pleased. I was half expecting her to turn her gun on me, to be honest.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later. I promise. But.." I stared just past her at the giant doors that ended the long hallway. "I need to see him." She wanted to ask, I knew. But surprisingly she kept quiet and picked up her phone.

"Sir? You have a visitor... " She hung up the phone rather firmly before speaking again. "Listen, Tifa, you deal with him.. And then you deal with me. Got that?"

"Thank you," I said quietly, nodding to her small threat.

"You're welcome." Was all she said in reply. She held my eye for a moment.. Perhaps letting me know I was lucky she didn't indeed blow my head off on the spot.

I opened one of the doors, letting it close behind me with minimal sound. He was standing. Staring out the windows as he often did, no matter what the occasion. Something as simple as a view can be oddly comforting, I learned long ago. Even the picture of the Nibelhiem well from my bedroom window still brought a kind of peace to my mind. He knew I was there, though he made no motion to show it. My perfume giving me away, or just that sixth-sense someone gets after spending years together, I didn't know for sure.

"...Rufus?" For some reason, I had to solidify it. The fact that I was really here, and that, it was really him in front of me. He moved slightly, as if to say something but he was silent. Dark Nation stood beside her master, looking at me. I met the panther's familiar eyes, hoping she remembered I wasn't a stranger. Ally may not have been the proper term just yet.. But not a stranger.

Taking a few steps forward, I silenced myself, trying to gain focus of my reasoning for returning to this place. The hum of electricity was overwhelming inside the large office... I'd long forgotten the instinct to ignore it. I stared at the back of Rufus' head, trying to will him for a reaction. Something casual.. One of his sly remarks... He could throw me out that cursed window for all I cared as long as it was.. Something. He once stood in front of these grand windows telling me he owned the world, and I believed him. Believed his every word. My heart ached for explanations but I couldn't bring myself to beg. It was my turn to talk. And lives were at stake, perhaps my own if I didn't word this properly.

"...Tifa," His voice was low but he might as well have screamed at me. I had to suppress a smile; he didn't call me "Lockheart". So he didn't completely hate me, that was a plus. "Have a seat. I assume you've finally decided you have something to say?"

The words cut through me like a knife but I couldn't show it to him; couldn't let the bitterness and hypocrisy overwhelm me. I sighed, walking to one of the bigger leather chairs in front of his desk and throwing myself in it. Dark Nation started at the sudden movement, her eyes not leaving me for a second.

"And you've finally decided you want to listen?" I snapped now, wondering how long it would take to break his resolve again. His emotional walls were build of stubbornness and willpower; two things he had more than enough of.

He finally turned around, his eyes holding that charm that roped me into this mess so long ago...


	2. Chapter 1

::Chapter 1::

-Just a Thursday-

There was an eerie silence flowing throughout the town of Nibelhiem. The street lights flickered constantly, barely illuminating the roads outside of the bar. Years had passed since meteor and the demise of Sephiroth and not knowing really what else to do - I had returned home. With the old sector 7 long destroyed, I tried to consider that whole part of my life closed. Nothing but memories. The old AVALANCHE crew was spread all over the world now, each making their own lives and me hardly speaking to any of them. Funny how time can drift anyone apart, isn't it? I spent the time renovating my father's old house at first.. A project I found completed much sooner then I'd anticipated. So I went back to the only other thing I knew besides fighting, and that was running a bar. From the ground up that was my next project, I managed the whole thing until it was finished and it became my life's routine. Work, sleep, work, work, sleep. Anything to keep busy.

This night was slow though. It had only been a Thursday evening so I wasn't that surprised but I couldn't shake the feeling that ... it was too quiet. I sat behind the bar, idly wiping the counter top, and staring out the open window. Mount. Nibel was clearly visible in the distance, the lights of station and cave entrances shining in the dark. It was a odd sight at first, lights in the reactors. Once the dust had settled, news broke that Rufus Shinra had somehow been found alive after the Junon explosion. How it happened, no one at ShinRa would dare explain. But he was in the flesh, and he quickly set to rebuilding Midgar, and rebuilding the stature of his corporation. They were taking over again as if they'd never been destroyed. And there was no AVALANCHE now to stand in their way.

I cast my eyes back to the counter, focusing them on the latest news paper. There was nothing new there, only the latest garbage the ShinRa felt like feeding us. It amazed me how little our journey did to free the world from ShinRa's stronghold. President Rufus had re-stationed himself in the old mansion up the road for _personal reasoning._ He wasn't often in town though, being the _important_ man he was, but the Turks could often be seen lurking around and as much as I hated to admit it.. It was kind of unnerving.

11:55pm. The clock fixated above the entrance was glowing, calling my name. Throwing my cloth down, I stood and turned around to close the cash for the night. As I was counting I felt the unmistakable chill of the Nibelhiem evening air surround me; the bells above the entrance shattered the previous silence. Someone had come in.

I rolled my eyes. "Listen... I'm about to close up so don't even bother..." I warned, irritated that people always seemed to want to drink at the last minute. Ignorant footsteps replied, followed by the distinct scraping of a stool across the floor behind me, and the low cough of a male voice.

"I said we're closed!" I said a bit louder then before. Was leaving five minutes early really too much to ask for? Turning around I froze, meeting the eyes of ShinRa Turk himself: Reno. I folded my arms then, knowing perfectly well it was useless to turn him away. It wasn't the first time he'd been in my bar, in fact he and the others were quite regular. What was strange was that he was alone.

"The usual," he said. I nodded, not really surprised at his bluntness. I quickly fixed his drink and slid it across the counter top into his waiting hands.

"Slow night?" Reno drawled. My eyes snapped up to him. It was extremely rare for someone with any relation to ShinRa to associate with the bartenders; aside from orders and terrible drunken compliments. The first few times of course I tried to fight them, throw them out. But it was just me now, not a whole team of terrorists, and they had set up shop in town. They usually came in now, clad in their suits, and had no trouble having a corner to themselves.

I blinked, remembering he had asked me a question.

"Yeah.." I said to him, "But it is only a Thursday... You know how the weekends get." I said with a shrug, giving him the usual banter I would to any customer. He nodded to my response.

"So, then it's quiet like this... Every Thursday?" My brow furrowed as I considered his words. Maybe I had made a mistake in telling a Turk when I would be alone. But curiosity overwhelmed my worry quickly. Why would he want to know when it was quiet around here?

"Well... Yeah, for the most part." I answered him still, deeming myself paranoid. What was a Turk but an asshole with a gun, anyway? They were nothing but a nuisance compared to the nightmares I'd seen in the past.

Reno nodded again, and downed the rest of his drink in one swig."Thanks, sweetheart." he chirped. His smile reminded me of the damned Cheshire cat. I watched him with slightly narrowed eyes as he left a few gil on the counter and left, the cool air rushing in again after him.


	3. Chapter 2

::Chapter 2::

-Just Another Thursday -

A week had passed, and I had nearly forgotten about Reno's unusual visit. The Turks had been in on Saturday but I noticed he wasn't with them. Curious, but not enough to occupy that much of my thinking. Rude and Elena spent most of the evening actually working on something or other, which was refreshing. If they wanted silence, they would get it, and it saved me a rowdy night of work.

"Are you listening?" Yuffie was getting irritated. She was one of the few members of our old party that I actually kept in touch with though she spent most of her time back in Wutai now. There was something definitely more grown up about her, and it wasn't just her age. She was still training and from what I understood, even teaching now. The young ninja spent most of her days bragging about 'nearly single-handedly' bringing down Sephiroth herself.

"I'm listening!" I replied quickly. I turned the volume on my cell phone down as she resumed her rambling about some materia exhibit opening in the Gold Saucer. I was back at work, cleaning up after a few regulars who'd left moments before.

"Ok. So listen... I was thinking! How would you feel about you know, getting away from things for a while and coming down here?" Yuffie had asked.

"What? And what brought this up?"

"Well... I'm bored!" She replied honestly, "And I miss you!"

"It's not that I don't think it's a good idea, Yuff... But I can't just leave my business here!"

"I'm _sure_ the town of Nibelhiem can live without you for a few days"

I sighed. "I'll get back to you, ok?"

"You better! I'm not letting you off the hook on this!"

"Bye, Yuffie" I heard her laugh as I hung up, and put the phone down by the cash.

My eyes settled on their favorite place - the clock - as the door opened and 2 men walked inside. 9:30. For some reason that night, I just couldn't wait to get home. Maybe it had something to do with my conversation with Yuffie. Part of me wanted to leave, go see the world again...But part of me, too, was afraid to leave the safe routine I'd gotten accustomed to. Shaking my head, I forced myself to concentrate on the present. I stood up and filled 2 glasses of beer for the men who'd entered.

Running a bar in Nibelheim was much easier then it was back in Midgar. The people weren't nearly as problematic compared to the slum drunks I'd run into in the past. If it wasn't ShinRa themselves being rowdy, no one else would even dare. And though I hated to boast - everyone knew I'd kick their ass if it came down to it. That part of the past I enjoyed keeping close.

I served the drinks quickly, but before I reached the counter again the sound of breaking glass pierced the air. I whipped around to see a shattered glass on the floor.

"Shit! I'm s-so sorry ma'am" One of the men slurred. I shook my head. He was loaded before he'd even arrived.

"Don't worry about it..." I sighed lightly and headed toward the back to grab the broom, when I heard a vehicle pulling in outside.

It wasn't that often people drove to the bar because, though the town had grown considerably since my childhood, everything was still close; the buildings and the people alike. I gave a glance to the open window and stopped in my tracks. A giant white stretch limo was sitting outside. One of the back doors opened, and I watched with my brow furrowed, as Reno stepped out of it. Since when did Reno get limo rides around town? The Turks typically traveled around in their own black jeeps, not bothering with anything "fancy". The reason of his transportation made itself apparent though, as Rufus Shinra stepped out after him. I stood there gawking, my eyes wide. The _president?_ _Here?_ Of all the years he'd been in and out of the old Mansion, he'd never ever stopped into the bar himself. Turks, SOLDIERS, sure.. But never Rufus.

I shook my head with my thoughts and quickly cleaned around the now bewildered customers. Straightening the black skirt I was wearing, I stood back behind the counter top, just as the bell above the door gave it's faint yet familiar jingle. Reno stepped inside first, heading straight for the men I'd served moments ago. He leaned over the larger of the two, nearly face to face with him. What was most odd was even with his pale, lanky frame in comparison to the other man - he held much more intimidation.

"Beat it," I heard his low voice and rolled my eyes. The man, not caring or, too drunk to realize who he was speaking to, narrowed his eyes and pulled away from Reno's hovering face.

"How 'bout you make me," He spat, almost literally. I flinched, just thinking about the stench of alcohol that was no doubt emitting from him with every word. The bell above the door rang again, and the few occupants of the bar looked around. Rufus stood silently in the doorway, looking right past Reno and directly at me. I froze, suddenly not able to blink. I wondered if he even remembered who I was. Even though it was years ago now... I rarely forgot anyone I'd met on my journey, but then again, that was me. It seemed his eyes softened a little, but just as quickly he looked then to Reno.

"P-President Shinra!" The drunken man was stuttering. Reno straightened and pushed him toward the door. Rufus barely glanced at him as he took a few steps inside, narrowly missing the man's path as he stumbled out of the way. The one that remained stood in a rush to take off after his friend, knocking his seat over in the process. I winced as the wooden chair made contact with the floor and the door slammed shut.

"You people sure know how to make an entrance," I stated bluntly. Drunkards or not, patrons were patrons and they had just successfully kicked two of them to the curb. Rufus smiled slyly however, and pulled himself a stool directly in front of me.

"I try," He said. I looked suspiciously at Reno, who'd now taken to standing near the window, staring outside.

"Just a beer," Rufus ordered. I nodded, cracking him one as quickly as I could. He winked at me."It's a nice place."

"I try," I quipped, not looking at him as I brushed past to tidy the mess that was so kindly left for me. My mind began racing with questions as I absently picked up the over-turned chair. Why the hell was Rufus Shinra in my bar? And why the _hell _was he complimenting it? An overwhelming sense of deja vous consumed me, as he sat there silently observing my every move.

"Clever, Lockheart, clever," His eyes narrowed as I shook my hair to shade my eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice. Guess he remembered after all. "Really now, Lockheart" He spoke up again, "You don't really think I'd forget about one of the most stunning women I've ever met... Pestering, but stunning."

I didn't know what he was trying to do, but I'd heard more then enough stories of Rufus and his ways with women to allow myself to be charmed. I watched him take a swig of his beer as I returned behind the counter, taking up my cloth and throwing it into the sink.

"Something the matter?" He questioned, placing his bottle on the counter with an echoing thud. "I don't remember you being very shy..."

Officially fed up, I slammed my hands on the counter top on either side of him, and leaned in, not 4 inches from his face.

"What are you doing here?" I said in a low voice. I'd show _him_ who comes storming into my bar, talking to me as if he'd known me for years! His face broke out into an amused smile, as he got even closer to me, and I could feel his breath on my lips. The idea of not being the _least _bit charmed, had just been thrown out the window.

"That's better," He whispered. I stared at him. Deep into those royal eyes which surprisingly, showed nothing of his emotions. He sat back then, taking his beer back into his hands.

"Maybe I was tired of being up in that stuffy office," My eyebrow arched. I'm sure Rufus' office was far from _stuffy._ He smiled at my obvious disbelief.

"Actually," He waved his hand to Reno, who still had his back to us. "He told me about this place. It's hard for a man of my stature to find a quiet place for a drink these days," He paused, his ego quite possibly larger then his wallet, "And I also heard, that you had decided to come home to Nibelheim."

"And what would that matter to you?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"The more I hear about ex-AVALANCHE members, the more interested I am." He said matter of factly, and I once again found myself wordless. What had he heard about the others? Those who I so rarely spoke to.. were they in some kind of danger? Knowing we were now under ShinRa's microscope for no reason left me unsettled.

"Everything is so different now, isn't it?" He spoke up before I could beg to differ. "It's funny you know. I was on my way to a meeting with Dio at the Gold Saucer. It was the first time I'd been there since I was a child... It amazed me to see the town of Coral completely rebuilt and functioning." My eyes widened as he continued speaking.

"A few townsfolk took note of my surprise, and insisted I meet their mayor, the man who'd 'made it all happen'. You won't believe the irony."

"Barret..." He didn't need to finish. I had no idea.

"The one and only. You, too, seem surprised by the news.. How strange." He paused, eying me quizzically as I tried to hide the expression on my face. He was was trying to decipher if I was lying or not, I could tell.

"Do you not have better things to do?" I questioned.

"I'm full of nothing but better things." He deadpanned. "But who said checking in on AVALANCHE wasn't a good thing to do?"

"There is no more AVALANCHE," I snapped.

"I'm not here to offend anyone," His voice softened slightly before he switched gears completely. "Did you really renovate all this on your own?"

"Well, yeah," I tried not to sound too proud. "I mean a few of the neighbours pitched in.."

"I admire that, Lockheart."

"What, that I did this on my own?" I waved a hand at the room in general.

"For starters," He said, quite obviously meaning there was more to his words. "As enlightening as this has been... I have business. Hopefully we can do this again sometime."

"I'm open 'til 12," I replied before I could help it. Perhaps it was just the small spark he lit in me after hearing about Barett, perhaps it was the odd charm there was to his conversation.. Despite the slight hostility. It may indeed have just been the change of pace he brought, I wasn't sure.

"Good," He stood then, leaving a sum of gil on the counter, much more then was necessary I noticed. Reno looked at me for a second, then left with a shake of his head which I felt I wasn't intended to see. Rufus walked after him, only pausing when he reached the door.

"Good night, Lockheart."

Cool night air rushed in after him before I could respond.

What a night.


	4. Chapter 3

::Chapter 3::

-Adventure-

The sun beamed through my window as I finally started to get dressed; I'd stayed in bed for as long as I could allow myself. It was 11:30 and I was now staring into my closet. For some reason the relaxation that usually came with an off day was gone - it seemed silly to waste a day laying around the house. The bar was taken care of until the Friday night rush began. I was now feeling adventurous, so I was damn well gonna have an adventure. I reached into the back of the closet, my hands finally clasping on the item I wanted. Those brown shorts. I gave them a nostalgic stare for a moment before grabbing a white t-shirt.

I started toward the Nibelhiem well, one of the things about that town I don't think will ever change. Where to go. I momentarily considered leaving town, and running off to Cosmo Canyon. I would love to see Nanaki again but, really, ... It was too much. Other then Yuffie, I tried to avoid thinking about our old party. Cloud was long gone and I often had to remind myself that was a closed chapter in my life. But, walking past Cloud's former home and seeing the Shinra Mansion everyday didn't make that easy.

I shook my head suddenly, averting my eyes from the entrance and casting them upon Mount Nibel. Maybe not what I'd define as an adventure... but I hadn't been inside since the reactor was reopened and, I had to admit, I was curious.

I made my way toward the edge of town then, pausing in front of the Mansion. I could just remember his words from the night before. _Hopefully we'll do this again sometime..._ How soon was that supposed to be? Would he bring his entourage again? I caught myself before I looked like a complete stalker, standing outside the President's house, and I went towards the mountains and the paths beyond.

I was surprised to see the old rickety bridge that once stood there had been replaced by a paved bridge road. I walked across it slowly, remembering when Sephiroth, myself and Cloud had fallen when it gave way on the tour that ultimately lead to my father's death. My eyes traveled further down the road and observed several new buildings and road blocks had been put in place. I sighed. Didn't ShinRa have enough of my hard earned money? I peered over the edge of the bridge's side, scanning the pathways below. Well... If I had made it once... I could make it again. Stepping back to give myself speed, I jumped right over the edge.

My feet landed swiftly on the ground as I surveyed my surroundings. Not much had really changed since the last time I had been there. The same pathways were evident, only some were traveled on so much they appeared to be paved, while others had nearly worn away from time. The lights of entrances and loaders were apparent in the distance not much farther from where I was standing. I decided to take an older pathway up, hoping to continue undiscovered.

The battles became frequent as I neared the cave's entrance. The fiends in the area were as I remembered them, and far from difficult to defeat with mastered materia. I tightened my gloves at the base of my wrist, that tiny feeling of excitement getting stronger. I don't know what I was thinking... Heading into that place with next to no consideration whatsoever... But it had been so long since I'd done something of the sort. I never dreamed a trip into Mount Nibel would be something of a daring nature for me but, I guess it was a start.

Mako rocks lined the ground and walls alike, even more so then before. The greens and blues emitting from them was more then enough to light the small area. Thankfully, the exit I remembered from years before was still in the open. For a moment I wondered once more if I'd been insane for coming there in the first place. What if someone from Shinra caught me? Would they send me to the President? ... Maybe that's what I was really hoping for. I had many questions for Rufus now. I shook my head; it was way too late to turn around anyhow. I pushed my fists together, and fought to retrieve my previous determination. Carefully, I climbed my way through the rest of the 'pure' mako, and came to a stop outside before the paths that lead to the reactor it's self.

The rush of memories was enough to make me dizzy. I sat back on a near by rock, hoping to gain composure. I never really gave myself time to take in everything that had happened to me in my experiences. Moving on and forgetting about it was a much easier way to handle everything, or so, it seemed. Sure there were times at night when I'd lay, shut up in my room, involuntarily reliving everything. But, being there... Where everything began, it made me open my eyes again. Everything Cloud had told me was a lie; he didn't come back to rescue me like he promised. He came back brainwashed... Thinking he was some Shinra big shot. To this day I don't really understand why I didn't figure it out before... Why anyone didn't.

I stomped my foot loudly and watched the dust rise from the sudden impact. He made it look so easy, like everything was so professional and normal. Rufus Shinra; another sheer mystery I couldn't help but think about. When I was talking to him before... I hadn't even considered the situation. How the hell did he survive Junon? I'd accepted it like the world had; with no other choice. They had no need to explain when he was in the flesh telling us to forget about it.

I jumped, and forced myself to move forward.

Being an ex-tour guide definitely was proving itself useful once again.. Instead of traveling the forward path leading to the reactor's front stairs, I turned west, and up a path that lead to the top of the mountain. I was confident I was the only one ever aware of that place... The growth over the path eased my worries of being discovered. It was a great place to think when I was a child. The reactor was in view perfectly from the right side, and no body knew I was even there.

It was breath taking. I stared with wide eyes as I took in a sight I hadn't seen in years. The barbed fence that climbed over the reactor was gleaming, and the grey bricks underneath it were still standing strong. Smoke was rising nonstop from the tall stacks coming from the structure. From where I was standing, not even within range of it, I could feel the low vibration of the ground from the tubes that entered the re-generated reactor from all points, sprawling like the legs of a spider. I watched with narrowed eyes as employees mindlessly loaded trucks below. It was so orderly. Mako energy could destroy the world and yet... There they stood, following orders and just trying to make a living.

I had an odd view on things, perhaps. Standing on top of a cliff and looking below.. One couldn't help but notice how everything looked so orchestrated.

"Beautiful... Isn't it?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I didn't bother striking a defensive pose, as the voice was unmistakable.

"And here I thought I was undetected..." I muttered, turning around. Rufus stood there, to my surprise, with a huge smile on his face.

"Did you think," He started, walking forward so that he passed me by a few inches, "that I would be careless enough to not supervise my _entire_ property?" I rolled my eyes. I suppose I hadn't.

"I was told," He continued, "A single party had been spotted trespassing in the old caves. This was the first incident of the sort since the place opened so naturally, I was curious. And who to my delight did I spot?"

I couldn't help making a face. His _delight_?

"Lockheart, with or without AVALANCHE, I just can't get rid of you can I?" He said with a light chuckle.

"Sarcasm. I'm honored," I stated dryly. I don't know why he seemed to find this humorous. Rufus turned then, so he was right in front of me.

"You should be," His dark blue eyes shimmered from the lights below. "So! What brings you here?"

My mouth opened, but I closed it again. That was a valid question, but I didn't really have an answer for it.

"I guess I just wanted to see if things had changed," I replied finally. Rufus perked a brow, meeting my eyes.

"And the formal tours couldn't have done that for you?" He didn't seem to expect a reply though, as he put a finger to his mouth. "The teenage tour guide..." He said quietly, "I remember now."

I looked at him questioningly. When I was a guide there, Rufus should have been long gone to Midgar with his father, the Mansion was only open for troops as they came and went before Sephiroth claimed it.

"Your file," He said suddenly, his fingers lifting from his face and into a wave, "Brief history, parental status..."

I could feel the lump rising in my throat as he spoke; praying he wouldn't continue more then that. I had gotten through the pain of the past with much time and work to keep myself busy. There was something about hearing about my father from Rufus.. It seemed ludicrous. I didn't want to hear it.

"I know how it feels," Rufus said after a moment, his tone quieter then before. He'd turned again to look over the edge. I stared at the back of his head with confusion in his change of demeanor.

"How... What feels?" I asked him as best I could without sounding stupid.

"My mother was killed when I was 11 years old." He was blunt though I could tell it wasn't an easy subject.

I'd only ever heard rumors about the former Mrs. Shinra.. None of them particularly nasty, I might add, except for the speculation about her death. I never really gave much thought to the truth of it, nor how it would have affected her son. The world was far from ending when _old man_ Shinra was put to rest... It seemed callous now, to assume a similar situation of Rufus and his mother.

"He didn't care," Rufus continued, his quiet tone quickly adverting to bitterness, "All that fat bastard cared about was money." I stared at him. He turned and absently started walking almost in circles; I could already see this was an unconscious sort of habit. "Someone like yourself might say the same of me. But there is a difference. Money is all I have. He had a child, a wife, and a home... He just didn't care."

I had no idea why he was revealing all this to me, though he seemed genuine enough. I couldn't remember the last time I'd opened up to anyone but Yuffie since AVALANCHE disbanded. People would ask, of course, but a courageous smile and smart remark would keep them off for a while. Maybe that was it; Rufus knew I would get it, to an extent. Though I didn't really know what to say to him, I couldn't deny that the more he spoke.. the more I wanted to know.

"My mom passed away during labor with me." I broke the silence, halting his pacing around. "For as long as I could remember it was just me and my dad. When Sephiroth... When my dad died, my whole focus turned to martial arts." I shrugged. "I didn't want to let him get away with it."

"And you didn't," he said, his faced etched with seriousness. "You see, Lockheart, there's always more to the story. You are more than an organized terrorist. And there is more to this..." He stopped himself to gesture at the plant. "Then you might think."

"I'm not sure what to think," My voice was barely a whisper, but he heard. He took a few, deliberate steps forward and I fought to keep my emotions in check as he was centimeters away from me; just like he was that night in the bar.

"You let one slip." He told me. I watched, transfixed, as he lifted a finger to my cheek. It was only as he wiped it away that I noticed the cold streak of a tear had even made it's way down my face. I should have apologized, should have shown more restraint. I thought of that old saying, about the past coming back to haunt you, and felt a chill down my spine.

This was becoming too easy.


	5. Chapter 4

::Chapter 4::

-Enter Elena-

Pick up the phone, put down the phone. Pick up the phone, put down the phone. I groaned in frustration. I could not think straight for the life of me. Rufus Shinra. What the hell _was _I thinking? Well, I suppose I was thinking that maybe he wasn't such a bad guy afterall. And like a schoolgirl, I couldn't help but think of those royal blue eyes, either.

I shook my head. Focus. I'd barely slept the night before. After Rufus and I had talked, he was called back to his office, and he escorted me out of the mines so no questions were asked by the employees, or, so I assumed. He'd said, once again, that he hoped we would run into each other. He gave me a wink and a charming smile before disappearing back into the buildings. I ought to have asked how long he was going to be in town...

The piercing ring brought me back to reality. I stared at the phone with a sigh. I should have called sooner.

"You have an awful definition of 'getting back' to someone, you know!" Yuffie's voice hurtled into the air. I slumped back on my couch, holding the receiver at a distance.

"Sorry, Yuff. I was just about to call," I could almost hear her roll her eyes.

"Meh. It doesn't matter! I've got awesome news!" I bit my lip, knowing our definitions of 'great' were often different.. "Remember that materia exhibit I was telling you about?"

"Vaguely," I said with a smile, racking my horrible-friend memory for any details I should have caught while she had been rambling about it.

"And remember be saying that you needed a vacation..." I inwardly sighed.

"...Yes."

"Well! You're in luck! I got invited to the grand opening party! And, I need someone to come with me!"

"Yuffie- "

"No, no, don't shoot me down. Just listen to me for a minute ok!" She interrupted, "It's only for a few days, and it's not even a weekend. It's an amusement park, Tifa! And... It's me!" I sighed. "Listen, even if you don't want to... It is the opportunity of a lifetime for me. Consider it a favor."

It wasn't hard for me to tell she'd rehearsed this conversation. I don't know if I thought it was a good idea, or if I just wanted to shut her up but.. I agreed.

"Woohoo! Thank you, thank you! You're the best!" And she was gone. I wondered briefly what she would have said if I told her no - probably rush in and pack my things for me, no doubt. I stared blankly at the phone wondered, too, what I'd gotten myself into.

xx

Snapping my suitcase shut, I threw the list I was reading on top of it. I didn't need a lot for a trip to the Gold Saucer, as everything else you really needed was provided at the ghost hotel. Yet just incase, I paused, quickly surveying my room for anything I hadn't thought of. Janelyn, a neighbor of mine, had agreed to covering the bar and keeping an eye on my house while I was gone. She wasn't what I'd call close-friend material, but she, much like myself, enjoyed the busy pace of the bar. It was lucky that even with the times, there were still genuinely trustworthy people around.

Deciding there was nothing else, I sat on the floor. Stretching was definitely going to be necessary; I was definitely out of practice with my poor chocobo. I leaned sideways, working my leg muscles when my thoughts regained their wandering. I'd have to pass through Corel. Would I see the new mayor? It wasn't that I had a hard time believing Rufus, I had a hard time picturing Barett running a whole town.. Like a 'suit'; something he never wanted to become.

Perhaps it wasn't so black and white, as Rufus Shinra had kindly reminded me about things.

I set off down the stairs. The bright sun met my eyes with a vengeance once I stepped outside and locked the door. The chocobo barn stood just at the edge of town, a new building that was certainly a welcome development. Stepping quietly inside, I greeted the keeper with a smile. I'd done a lot of business with him over the years, thrilled to have a place where my gold chocobo could be taken care of properly but was still close to home. I walked toward one of the last stables and grinned with pride at the bird that looked up at me. I threw him a few greens and after a few minutes of getting situated, we were on the path to Corel.

Hours passed like minutes as I was busy taking in the sights on the ride. Reaching the mountain's peak, the town had finally started to come into view. I could already see the difference; it appeared to be a more modern version of the town it was before it had been burned down. I stayed there, taken aback for a few moments. How in three years had I managed to be so oblivious to the changes of the world around me? Had I really sunken that far into the present of Nibelhiem? As horrible as I felt about it, there really wasn't much choice. We were adults from different ends of the world, at the end of the day.

The town was quiet, a few locals strolling around here and there, and shop merchants constantly adjusting their displays. I searched around and spotted a chocobo stable near the town's entrance. The keeper didn't gawk for once, and stepping inside, I understood. Birds every color of the rainbow lined the stable walls. Of course, with chocobo races every day in the Saucer, rare breeds weren't hard to come by in the area.

I inhaled the fresh air with gratitude as I left the stables. No amount of money could cover up that awful smell of too many animals being held in one place, I don't care what anyone argued. Wandering down the newly paved roads, I caught the eye of an older woman sitting alone on a bench near a small park.

"Excuse me…" I inquired, standing a few feet away from her, "Would you be able to tell me where I could find the mayor?" She blinked a few times before smiling at me.

"The mayor ain't here, miss," She responded, "You might try again tomorrow though."

"Thank you, Ma'am." I didn't want to question her further about Barett's whereabouts. It wasn't the general citizen's job to know where he would be, now was it? I glanced at my watch. It would soon be time to head to the Gold Saucer, whether Yuffie arrived or not. I wanted to get my things into the hotel, and maybe see if there were any openings in the chocobo races.. I turned southward toward the gates entrance, hoping that at least, hadn't changed.

The woman behind the booth greeted me with a smile, and I nodded in return. Everyone in the town seemed to be so happy compared to the last time I'd been in the area. I quickly stepped inside the booth, throwing my suitcase on the seat next to me. Sitting by the window, I peered out intently as the lift started to move to it's destination. I could feel the small-town child in me as I took in the overhead view of the amusement park

Fireworks were going off everywhere as usual, and the flashing lights from the rides were blinding which, if you ask me, is exactly as it should be. We came to a stop and I hoped outside quickly, greeted by the guy in a chocobo suit, bouncing around enthusiastically. Opening one of the zippers on my suitcase, I pulled out my lifetime pass. That's one thing I was also very grateful for; our journey to defeating Sephiroth kept me far from the slums. Most of the Gil earned we divided among us, my share now resting safe in the bank of Nibelhiem.

I grinned at the moogle who stood by the entrance, and flashed my pass. He nodded with excitement, "Enjoy the Gold Saucer," I nearly laughed aloud. After so many years here that thing never lost it's pep. The tree map was waiting for me, and just for the hell of it, I ran and jumped into the Ghost Hotel.

The hangman fell, screaming his usual greeting to me at the door. "Welcome" he said, before disappearing again. I stepped further inside, admiring the old style of the hotel. The layout fascinated me; something I'd picked up as a child. There were times the old ShinRa mansion looked so appealing to my wandering imagination.

Stepping up to the counter, I watched with amusement as Hangman fell again.

"One room please…" I stated.

"Your name?"

"Tifa Lockheart" He flipped through a huge book before looking at me again.

"A double has already been booked for you by a Miss Kisaragi"

I nodded, "That's fine"

"Up these stairs.. Third room on the left" I smiled slightly in thanks, and headed up the giant staircase.

It occurred to me that Yuffie mightn't even bother checking in when there was materia involved. Glancing at my watch, I decided there was no time to hit the races, so I headed down to the Battle Arena.

There were people of all sorts gathered in the main lobby of the area. The exhibit itself was being held in a room across from Dio's artifact collection. I scanned the crowd as best I could but I did not see Yuffie anywhere. Aside from all the suits, and upper class people, there were a few townsfolk, and a few people who looked very rugged, more then likely travelers.

"Yeah! Hey – Excuse me! .. Thanks!" I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I turned to meet the smiling face of the young ninja herself.

"Yuffie!" I reached out to hug her. She beamed at me as we parted, grabbing my wrist and charging through the crowd toward where a giant red ribbon huge across the doors.

"Yeah! You know the President's coming to cut the ribbon?" She said. I nearly choked.

"What?"

Yuffie grabbed my shoulders and turned me toward a small group of people, all clad in blue suits. "The Turks…" I breathed.

Reno, Rude, Tseng and Elena stood not far away from us, talking quietly amongst themselves. It had been a long time since I'd seen the Turks on official business. The most I'd encountered them had been their weekly visits to my bar. I was most surprised when I'd first seen Tseng, hovering closely over them one night. As far as I knew he was gone; buried under with the rubble of the Temple of the Ancients. But, it became apparently all too quickly that ShinRa employees did not die all that easily. Scarlet and a Shinra chopper had shown up not long after we went inside the Temple and taken him back to a hospital in Midgar. It honestly wouldn't have surprised me if Sephiroth himself came wandering down the street one day

I was silently disturbed at all the members of Shinra I associated with on a daily basis; while the members of my own AVALANCHE I saw were few and far between.

Reno and Elena staring in our direction, making me snap out of my thoughts. Blinking, I averted my eyes as the conversation in the room suddenly came to a hush. Before I even had a chance to look back, Elena, Tseng and Rude had disappeared and Reno was making his way to the President's side. I tried to shuffle behind Yuffie, away from Reno's watchful eyes. I peeked over her shoulder and saw him nod at me slightly, before turning his attention to the goings on before him.

Dio had appeared at the ribbon, grinning insanely as he glanced from the huge crowd to Rufus.

"He's making a fortune off of this, of course," muttered Yuffie, "I can't remember the last time there were this many people here." I nodded my silent agreement.

"Welcome!" Dio exclaimed loudly, shaking hands eagerly with Rufus, who arched an elegant eyebrow at the man's enthusiasm. "Welcome, all, to the greatest materia exhibit you'll ever see!"

There was a sporadic applause, and I opened my mouth to speak to Yuffie, when a young blonde woman suddenly stood in front of me, smiling.

"Lockheart," Elena greeted. I bit my lip, staring at her in slight confusion.

"What the hell do you want already?" Yuffie cut in, her voice harsh, "You lot have been starin' at us like we were a pair of wild chocobos since we walked in here."

Elena acknowledged her with a frown, before looking me in the eye. "I want to talk to you." she replied in a low voice.

"Sure," I told her, thankful that she seemed to have a happier tone then Reno did most of the time when talking to me.

"When this is over," She waved a hand at the crowd before she turned on her heel, disappearing in the crowd once more.

Yuffie scoffed. "What are these people thinking?"

A shrug was my only response, as we both turned our attentions back to where Dio and Rufus were standing. Rufus was smiling lightly, holding a pair of giant succors in his hand.

"….And so! I thank you, President Rufus, for being here.. At MY exhibit!" I couldn't believe he was still talking. My eyes unconsciously stuck to Rufus. Hidden behind his faint smile, was apparent boredom. I couldn't help but smile myself. He was more human then most gave him credit for. But Yuffie's question was still burning in my mind. What the hell did Elena want? What did I have to do with the Turks?

"Tifa!" Yuffie's voice penetrated my senses.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Hey! Welcome back" She said, looking at me curiously. The crowd around us was thinning, as people piled into the exhibit doors.

"Rufus went inside" she continued. She leaned against the nearest wall, her curiosity still evident in her expression. "So, are you gonna explain any of this to me, or am I gonna have to guess?"

"Rufus showed up at the bar a few nights ago," I started. Yuffie's eyebrows nearly hit the roof, as I told her a bit about my little escapade to the reactor. A sly smile suddenly broke out on the ninja's face.

"So, he wants you," She concluded. I frowned.

"Yuffie…-" She merely laughed.

"Whatever! Just go with it. I want to know what those blue-suited idiots are up to," My frown only increased. "Who knows! Maybe they're seeing if you're worthy enough to become first lady!" she mused with a laugh. I moved to swat the girl, only to have her run off to the exhibit. I snorted as I slowly trailed in the same direction. "Matured my ass…."

The room was large, compared to the artifact show across the hall. Ever color materia that existed seemed to be resting in cases lining the walls. Near the center of the area I noticed two small replicas of the Black and White materia.

"Gawd!" Yuffie was bouncing up and down in front of a nearby display case, "This is awesome!" I chuckled and stood next to her, scanning the room.

"Lockheart?" The light female voice made me jump. Elena had appeared before me, hands on her hips. "If you'd follow me, please."

Yuffie's brow was creased as she looked at Elena, but she waved me off anyway. "I'll be here if Blondie tries anything fast," she said flatly. Elena scowled, and exited the room. Yuffie and I exchanged a quick glace before I headed out after the Turk.

"You don't have to walk around like I'm gonna pull a gun on you, you know" Elena said matter of factly as we neared the station square. This only made me clench my fists further.

"And how do I know that?"

"Because I'm telling you" she deadpanned. I grumbled.

"What is this all about, anyway?" I questioned, avoiding as much small talk as possible.

"I would like to offer you some advice, Lockheart." Before I could ask what on earth I'd want advice from her about, she continued in the same un-impressed voice. "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."

"Excuse me?"

"It's come to my attention that you've caught the.. interest of the President."

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed. "Do I have to spell everything out for you? Whatever business you have with Rufus.. I just thought I'd throw it out there to you that he's the President of ShinRa Inc! And you-" She paused only to turn up her nose as she spoke, "One of the founders of AVALANCHE"

"What's any of this got to do with you? I thought your job was killing and kidnapping, not looking out for my best interests." I scowled.

"You'd best not stick your nose where it doesn't belong," She warned.

"I'll have you know I'm not sticking my nose anywhere," My eyes narrowed a the shorter woman. In all the times I'd run into her in the past, it hadn't struck me how pompous she seemed to be until now. "And I'm allowed to have simple conversation with anyone, Elena. As much as you people might think otherwise.. It's a free world."

"You—" she fumed.

"Elena," a deep voice interrupted. I blinked as the tall, bald figure appeared behind her. Rude arched an eyebrow as he looked between us through his sunglasses. Elena folded her arms with a huff. He laid a hand on her shoulder, bending down to mumble something to her that I couldn't make out. The blonde sighed, holding her gaze on me.

"Yeah, well… Just remember what I said, Lockheart" She turned then, heading toward the ghost hotel.

Rude gave a slight nod, before going after her.


	6. Chapter 5

:Chapter 5:

-The Truth-

"I can't BELIEVE this!" Yuffie was visibly fuming. I scratched the back of my head as we walked the pathway to the hotel. "Wanted me to sell MY W-Item! MY Master summons! That's why he wanted me here! ARGH!"

Apparently, while I'd been talking with Elena, Dio had some… propositions for Yuffie. Needless to say, she was being dragged out by security minutes later. "He's an idiot, Yuf. Just forget about it, we've still got a while here to have some fun." I offered her as much condolence as I could, while trying to deter myself from thoughts of Rufus or –

"So what happened with Blondie?" Yuffie said, abruptly changing the subject of Dio's unjust materia offers. I groaned, not knowing where to begin. The whole thing was getting confusing.

"She was just throwing around a few accusations about me and R- … The President."

Yuffie stopped and turned to me. "Were you talking to him?"

"No. Elena just thought she'd try to scare me away from him." I deadpanned, and resumed walking up the stairs. Yuffie's long legs quickly caught up to me.

"What a bitch" she said, her brow furrowed. I laughed lightly; she was obviously still mad. I pushed open the large oak doors of the Ghost hotel, only to run smack into the hard frame of a darkly clothed man.

"VINCENT!" Yuffie and I gasped at the same time. He blinked a moment, recollecting himself from our collision. As he gazed upon us, the faintest of smiles appeared on his pale face.

"Tifa. Yuffie." He acknowledged each of us with a nod. Yuffie beamed, and threw her arms around his neck happily.

"I haven't seen you in FOREVER!" she exclaimed, bad mood now thrown out the window. Vincent hesitantly patted the young girl's shoulder with his human hand, before prying himself from her grasp.

"It is good to see you both," he said, stepping aside so we could enter the lobby.

"Were you on your way somewhere?" I asked, not wanting to keep him from anything. The man liked his privacy, I knew that much. He shook his head.

"It is of no importance."

"Great!" Yuffie cut in, moving ahead and flopping down into a lobby armchair. "So where have you been all this time, Vince?" I smiled faintly. Yuffie hadn't heard much about the old gang either, and though she was blunt, I too was curious. Vincent walked toward us silently, folding his arms as he stood near the wall.

"That is also not of importance to you, young ninja.." He paused, perhaps realizing he may offend her. "I trust you've been well?"

"Mmhmm…" Yuffie blinked, staring at him as she continued the interrogation. "What are you doin' in the Gold Saucer? You don't strike me as the theme park type," I bit back a laugh, picturing Vincent in the Event square.

"I was looking for you" he replied flatly.

Yuffie's eyebrows rose slightly. "Popular lately, aren't we, Tifa?"

I laughed. "What can we do for you, Vincent?"

He stepped forward slowly, coming closer to us."I've been in contact with Barett," he said. He finally decided to take a seat with us, though he kept his voice low.

Yuffie interrupted immediately. "Must be nice!"

Vincent continued, not acknowledging her bitterness. "He would like to get us all together."

"Us all?" I asked.

"Like.. the whole team?" Yuffie voiced the more specific question I had in my mind.

"But.. There are AVALANCHE members all over the world now," I said.

"She's got a point."

"I'm well aware of that." Vincent displayed hardly any emotion with his words. "He believes the timing has aligned the way he needed it to.."

"Could you possibly be any more vague?" grumbled Yuffie, her hand making a fist and slamming down on the arm of her chair. "Whatever. I'm ready to get the hell out of here and never look back."

Vincent merely nodded. "Tifa?"

"Count me in" I shrugged off the guilty thoughts of Rufus Shinra that appeared in my mind before I could stop them. Knowing Barett, things would boil down to the Shinra anyhow. It always seemed to. "I'd love to see everyone…"

"Good." He replied, "Everyone is to be in Midgar tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Yuffie exclaimed, "Even with chocobos we couldn't make it to _Midgar_ by _tomorrow_!"

"Cid-" Vincent attempted to cut her rambling.

"We're not even on the same _continent _as Midgar! What the hell is Barett smoking!"

"Yuffie-"

"That fat bastard will start without me! He doesn't even want me there!"

Vincent stepped past us, heading for the door.

"Hey! Where you goin'?"

"Cid will arrive in the Highwind at 5pm tomorrow, just outside of Corel. I will see you then." And Yuffie and I were left in silence,

as the door closed behind him with a slam.

"Well his attitude's improved," Yuffie muttered flatly, "I'm goin' to bet on the races. Coming?"

"I think I'll walk around for a bit first," I said as politely as I could. There was more on my mind then I cared to admit to my friend, for the moment.

"Suit yourself."

I nodded, "I'll meet you back here tonight." Yuffie waved and took off down to the Chocobo square. I exited the hotel, jumping slightly as the door slammed again. Nearing the graves I saw that Yuffie was somehow long gone. Had I ever been so energetic when I was younger? She tired me out sometimes just watching her. With that in mind, I made my way to the Round; to do absolutely nothing but think to myself about just what was going on. What sort of information did Barett have? Did it have to do with the Shinra? I could only pray he wasn't planning on blowing anything up like the first time AVALANCHE banded together. Rufus wouldn't be so heartless as to cast innocent lives aside into the fire, like his father had, would he?

Think of the devil and he shall appear: standing near the tree map, Rufus Shinra was talking quietly to Tseng when I entered. With Vincent's appearance and talk of Midgar, I'd nearly forgotten that there were so many ShinRa employees occupying the Saucer. I waited for a moment, surprisingly they hadn't noticed my entrance. Tseng gave a curt nod, and jumped down to the Battle Square.

"I just can't get rid of _you_ can I?" I smiled at successfully surprising the young blond. He whipped around at the sound of my voice, cobalt blue eyes piercing into mine before relaxing slightly with recognition.

"Lockheart," he greeted, flashing that Shinra smirk.

"I didn't really think you'd be sticking around after the opening," I stated, clasping my hands together behind my back and stepping toward him. His smirk broadened as he waved a hand.

"I felt like relaxing a bit. I've got a flight back to Midgar tomorrow morning." he replied. I shifted my gaze, that pang of guilt hitting me again for a reason I couldn't yet pinpoint.

"Lockheart?" his voice snapped me back to reality. I blinked, glancing up at him. "Did I lose you?"

I shook my head, muttering an apology. He studied me for a moment, before extending his arm. "Walk with me." It wasn't a question, almost as if he knew I wouldn't refuse. I stepped closer to him, enclosing my arm in his, ignoring thoughts about how wrong it was as I registered our closeness. Rufus lead me to the Round Square.

"I've always loved it here," he spoke softly. He gave the woman at the booth a few GP, and we stepped onto the ride. I sat on the left side of the window and he on the right, staring absently out at the lights.

"I want to apologize." Rufus broke the peaceful silence.

.I watched the lights shine in his eyes as he spoke."What for?"

"I heard about Elena's little interrogation," he said, a frown creasing his handsome features, "I was hoping to see you before I left again."

"To… apologize?"

"For starters. Though I will admit, I may have ulterior motives." I glanced at him slyly. All right. I may have been officially charmed. I forced myself to look away from him, focusing on the sights that flew by out the window.

"Elena and I have known each other since we were kids," he continued, getting back to the subject, "She's harsh but… She's got good intentions."

"Yeah, I know a few people like that." A certain 19-year-old ninja came to mind…

"As do I. Believe it or not, there are a few good people in ShinRa." He stated, a far off look on his face.

"I guess it depends on who you are" I replied at last.

Rufus gave a slight chuckle. "I suppose. I'm afraid we've never taken well to terrorists."

I rolled my eyes at his remark, unashamed. Years ago this would have been impossible; he and I even talking like we were. "Rufus…? I want to ask you something."

He turned to me with sharp attention. "Go ahead."

"I…" I paused, inhaling a deep breath, "How did you survive the explosion in Junon?"

Rufus' gaze hardened slightly, and he made no answer right away. Had he felt that he'd already shared enough with me? I frowned, fearing I'd overstepped the bounds of our tentative friendship. "Listen, if you don't want-"

"No. I suppose you deserve this of me. I interrupted your life, after all." The ride was slowing to a stop. Rufus stood, looping my arm again and leading me out to the lobby area of the round square.

"Have a good evening!" The woman at the booth called, and we both acknowledged her with a smile. We walked toward the station in near silence and I tried not to wonder again why exactly he'd "interrupted" my life in the first place.

"Come to the hotel with me." he said finally, "We can talk with privacy." I glanced apprehensively to a pair of young girls near the entrance, eyeing us with giggly smiles.

"That sounds like a good idea."

Moments later I stood in awe of the Presidential Suite in the Ghost Hotel. It was as antique looking as mine, though of course it was easily three times the size. I followed Rufus to the far side of the room to peer out the huge windows. The view of the park was as stunning as it was from atop the Round.

"You've really got a thing for views, don't you?" I mentioned, remembering how he had looked down upon the reactor at Nibelhiem. He smiled very faintly.

"I do," he admitted, "Look." He moved until we were right in front of the glass and he stood behind me, his arm brushing against mine to point below. I followed the direction he was pointing in; the Event Square.

"Look at them, Lockheart." He continued lowly, his breath trickling across my neck. That damned habit he had for close proximity.

There were a few couples standing together, completely lost to the world around them. Children were running around, being chased and yelled after by their parents. Other small groups gathered, talking and laughing amongst themselves.

"I've always liked to watch people," he said, his hand falling and coming to a stop near my own, "I've never had a normal life. Sometimes it's just surreal to see how people go about their daily lives... I own these people, Lockheart" I blinked, slightly taken aback by his statement. I remembered then, his inauguration speech; his plans to control the world with fear. He hadn't technically been wrong. I knew how it felt to be in the slums of Midgar, looking above for something, _anything_ to trust in. After Meteor it seemed that people once again wanted to turn to ShinRa. Their pursuits of Sephiroth and the Promised Land went covered by the Rocket Launch and Sister Ray; attempts to 'save humanity'.

Rufus moved away from me to open the large window.

"I don't know if this will serve as an explanation to you," he said slowly. He drew in the fresh air that blew in before resuming his thought. "But.. I will tell you as best I can what happened after Weapon's attack." He paused and faced me, an unreadable expression on his face. If I'd had to guess then, I would have said he looked... scared. Scared and confused. This, on a man who supposedly never cried a day in his life.

He gestured to a pair of armchairs that rested near the room's crackling fire place. I sat down, staring into the flames instead of at Rufus, who'd followed me but remained standing by the chair opposite.

"I wasn't going to leave. I knew... I knew when Weapon had resurfaced after Sister Ray's blast... We had failed. I remember the blaring of the emergency alarm as if it were yesterday. I still hear it in my sleep. The orders to evacuate went on ignorant ears when my SOLDIERS came bounding into the office. All I could see was Weapon heading straight toward me with an unbelievable speed."

I frowned. He was the captain going down with his ship. Of course Rufus wouldn't have evacuated... It was his responsibility. He'd even told me that ShinRa was all he had.

"And honestly, Lockheart, the next thing I know... I'm in a hospital bed." he spoke up. My eyes flicked to him.

"How...?"

"I thought it was a dream." He walked around and finally took a seat, "There were all kinds of people there, almost as if they were waiting for something. I wanted to ask, but I couldn't speak. I could only hear what seemed to be a distant cry. It was the life stream. It was like the wind itself was speaking. Someone, something.. Had told me it wasn't my time. Isn't that ridiculous? But the next thing I know, I'm staring into the unmistakably Wutainese eyes of Tseng."

Ridiculous to him, perhaps. When Cloud had fallen into the life stream.. There was no voice giving him the easy way out. Rufus was lucky.

"He said it was Elena who demanded the search," He raked a hand through his hair, "I literally owe that girl my life. I'm sure you wouldn't be surprised to hear that Heidgger and Scarlet were quick to deem me as long gone. Elena though.. She went to Tseng. He was in the hospital himself, for his injuries caused by Sephiroth. With Reeve busy with his little toy, Elena knew that Tseng was the only one with enough authority to start a search party. So, that's what they did. After Junon was attacked, it's few remaining forces retreated with us to Midgar. While Rude and Reno went to investigate the submarine, Elena got the manpower she needed to search the remains of the blast; if only for my body. He said it took them about 24 hours straight to find me. Pinned under a filing cabinet and covered in ash, I was alive.." He paused, standing again and beginning a light pace back and fourth.

"I'd been the only one left during the explosion. As soon as I opened my eyes the pain shot through me. I couldn't walk for three months. Tseng was there, in his own wheelchair, telling me it was a miracle I'd survived... But, I felt like I hadn't."

The silence that hung as he finished was enough to drive me mad. I almost didn't believe him; I was half expecting him to tell me he'd been flown out to safety just in time, much like Tseng. He really had been lucky. What I failed to understand was why someone who should value life so dearly... could come back and restart the reactors that have nearly destroyed the world. But I coudn't - wouldn't - ask him. The earlier boundary I thought of was now vividly clear.

"I have an early flight." He spoke quietly. I nodded, terrified he could sense what I was thinking, and rose from my seat quickly.

"Lockheart," his voice called. I froze, facing him with raised eyebrows.

"How about 'Tifa'?" I proposed.

The Cheshire cat's grin returned as he nodded, testing it out. "Tifa. Hmm."

I couldn't help but return the smile. "Not so bad, is it?"

"I'll be in touch" Was all he offered in reply. The thought of telling him I'd be in Midgar went as quickly as it had come. Surely he would figure it out. I could lie to him as easily as I could question him but it just didn't seem right. I couldn't believe I was leaving with trust in this man.

" 'Til then,"

I could feel his smiling eyes until the door shut behind me.


	7. Chapter 6

::Chapter 6::  
-Deja Vu-

Midgar must have been the Urban Development Department's new prized possession. It was gleaming with a sort of defiance, like the city itself was aware it was a beautiful replica. Nibelheim was one thing; it had been the first town destroyed and rebuilt immaculately by ShinRa. Corel's reconstruction had looked to be more so thanks to the pride of it's inhabitants. But Midgar was something else entirely.

The slums had undergone a remarkable transformation. It was no upper plate living, but it barely resembled the memories I had of living there. It was as if someone dug up Reeve's original planning for the city and swept over it with a neat and tidy comb. I was unsettled, though, and there was little I could do to hide it.

I frowned, watching as Elena took another long drag of her cigarette. I drifted as she and Yuffie spoke, trying not to dwell on Barett's words.

"_Me and Shera are gettin' married," Cid said gruffly, as he grabbed my hand to help me into the Highwind. I gaped at him as a knowing smirk crossed his face. "Don't make me tell you how much hell I went through for her to say yes." _

"_That's fantastic, Cid." I told him, offering a sad smile. _

"_I wanted to tell you, Teef.." Calloused fingers ran through his short hair before he shrugged. "Just didn't know how, I guess. It felt good gettin' back to normal, you know? She's the happiest I ever seen her.. Goin' on about dresses and flowers and shit like that.."_

"That's not healthy, you know," Yuffie quipped, eyeing the smoke in distaste.

"I don't make it a habit," Elena admitted and took a long drag."It's mostly just when he gets like that.."

As much as the other sectors appeared to have cleaned up, Wall Market stood in all it's bright, and nearly offensive, glory. It was packed with it's usual diverse crowd of people. Graffiti and street vendors occupied my vision as far as it would stretch. I wasn't surprised to see that the majority of the survivors had gathered there.

Yuffie and I had stumbled on the familiar faces of the Turks again after realizing our reunion with Barett wasn't to be as easy as it had been with Vincent.

"_Where's Nanaki?" I questioned as we followed Barret through the sectors under the plate. We met him at Aerith's church which was the the only unfinished building in it's sector. Her flowers were growing like they were the first time I'd laid eyes on them. What was left of the slum folk wouldn't let them "ShinRa idiots" build over it, Barett had said. It was as touching as it was sobering to see in the "new" Midgar._

_Barett grunted in response to my question, waving us into a small inn in Wall Market. Yuffie, Vincent, Cid and I watched him expectantly once inside. Nanaki was the only one missing, really. I hadn't heard anything of Cloud since parting ways when he told me he was headed north. It was all too much for him and I didn't expect him back. Reeve was too busy back in ShinRa to have Cait Sith get involved._

_"He wouldn't come." he said shortly._

_Yuffie made a face, not willing to let that suffice as an answer. "The planet whisperer wouldn't come to save the planet? Really?"_

_Barett rolled his eyes. "Red wouldn't hear me out. Says the planet's recovering just fine from Meteor even with ShinRa back at it."_

_"What the fuck are we doing here, then?" Cid asked._

_"It ain't that simple anymore, if what I'm hearin' is right.."_

"He sounds like he has a stick up his ass" Yuffie told Elena bluntly.

"It sounded personal. Doesn't that affect your work?" I questioned,not daring to ask what had started the argument we'd interrupted.

"He's not often that snappy. Just when.. His buttons get pushed, so to speak. He'll attack anyone to defend his pride." She flicked her cigarette, watching the ashes fall intently, "Anyway. Reno will cool down. I actually had to talk to you." I arched an eyebrow in her direction.

_"What's your theory, Barett?" I asked politely._

_"I been suspicious every since they resurrected that bleach blonde idiot of theirs." I tried not to appear visibly uncomfortable, knowing Rufus would come up sooner or later. _"_Those damn ShinRa... Can't leave no one dead. You'd think they would have learned that the last time that kid was in office. As bad as his father before him. It just don't make sense."_

"_He wasn't dead," Vincent spoke up, startling us all. I whipped around to face him. His facial expression was blank as usual, despite everyone else's eyes now on him as well._

_"What! You saw the damnbuilding blow up as well I did!"_

"_He survived_."

"You've _got to be fuckin' kidding me," Cid's lit cigarette nearly fell out of his mouth._

"I suppose I owe you an apology." Elena said, rather dejectedly.

"Thanks," I said simply, assuming she and Rufus had exchanged words about the Gold Saucer. She shook her head, saying nothing more of it. I still got the feeling she trusted me about as far as she could throw me, but her loyalties must have been getting in the way.

"Come by the HQ tonight. Rufus would like a meeting, since you're in town."

"He knows I'm here?" I asked.

"We know everything, Lockheart, and don't forget it." She strained to remain polite.

Yuffie turned to me. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" I shot her a hardened look, hoping she would take the hint and not dare mention anything about Barett in front of her.

"Don't worry. He won't bite." Elena said with a smirk, taking another long drag and finishing her cigarette in record time. "8 o'clock. Sharp."

Yuffie appeared as torn on the outside as I felt on the inside. "It's not him I'm worried about, princess." she snapped and turned on her heel, heading back to the bar we found them in.

"I don't blame her," Elena said, fiddling with her hem of her jacket, "I wouldn't trust me either. But people change. She'll learn that." She held an unreadable expression on her face and followed Yuffie's suit, walking back down the street. I wondered just who she was talking about for a moment before following quickly behind her. We hadn't reached the bar when Rude and Reno appeared in our path, Yuffie already halted before them with her arms folded.

" 'Lena," Reno spoke quietly, stepping close to the blonde. She nodded and waved a hand at him - an unspoken truce called. It obviously wasn't the first time they'd traded emotional blows. Reno swirled the drink in his hand.

"They're not as good as yours," he said, meeting my eye with a smirk.

I laughed despite myself.

_Yuffie had left first. "He's lost a few marbles, if you ask me." She said nonchalantly, slowing down as I caught up to her outside. "And I think I'm a great source to ask on this topic." _

_I bit my lip, still trying to come to terms. She was now steering us toward the bar down the road and I couldn't help but agree with her. "I don't want to say they are innocent.. But what Barett is accusing is serious." _

"_I don't know if your prince charming is all he's cracked up to be, Teef," she sighed, "But I think Barett is off base if Nanaki says the planet's alright. I think he's got a chip on his damned shoulder that he can't get rid of."_

_She swung open the door to the establishment and we were greeted with a slurred, yet familiar voice, echoing off the walls.. It was nearly deserted, the reasons now very apparent, sitting near the back of the room._

_"Damnit, woman, you have no idea what you're talkin' about!"_

_"You're just jealous, Reno! Let me tell you, green is not your fucking color!" the female cried. Her shrill voice caused Yuffie to flinch. Reno stood so quickly his chair hit the floor. He clenched his fists and looked down at Elena with scorn._

_"Don't even try it. This is going to cause nothing but problems and you-" He was interrupted by Rude, the man suddenly breaking his long standing silence._

_"Reno."_

_"No! God damnit, Rude! Quit pickin' up for her!"_

_"I'm not 'picking up' for anyone. You just have to calm down. Besides. ... We have guests." The silence rang through the building like an alarm, and in an instant all three Turks were looking at us._

_"Well, don't just stand there, yo. Come have a drink!" Reno laughter was near hysterical. Yuffie folded her arms. Elena's expression was tired. She glanced between us and her comrades._

_"Would you two join me outside for a moment?" She asked a little too calmly. Reno scoffed._

_"Oh yeah, Laney. Go make some new friends. I'm sure you could use 'em!" he barked. The blonde seemed to be pleading with her eyes and ignoring the way my own had narrowed at her. I sighed, nodding due to nothing than her sheer desperation. We followed as she took a lighter out of her pocket and I did my best not to dwell on Barett's words:_

"_Whether he survived or he's a fuckin' zombie don't matter. He's alive, and ShinRa's going after the black materia."_


End file.
